Road to Milky Way
by Horouka
Summary: AU. Las vacas que no dan leche, van al matadero. Luffy lo sabe muy bien pero no piensa dejar que alejen a Zoro de él. Y cuando se le permite ir a su establo, hará mucho más que "ordeñarlo"... One-shot LEMON. LuZo. LuffyxZoro. O mejor dicho, LuffyxCow!Zoro.


_Bueno, estoy al cien por ciento segura de que nadie me conoce en el fandom de OP. Y quienes me conocen en otros fandoms y habré obligado a leer esto (?) se andarán preguntando qué carajos hago publicando un fic en un fandom donde no pinto nada. Je... ni yo sé cómo responder a eso XD Y peor aún... qué mierda hago publicando lemon? No sé de dónde le agarré valor para escribir algo así, pero lo subo porque sí. Encima es mi primer lemon, pero espero que todos esos fics que me he leído no sean en balde y me ayuden. Y también espero que nadie que me conozca en la vida real lea esto o estaré bien jodida xD_

_Esto es un LuZo. Zoro es el uke. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero XD_

_Advertencias: **1)** Zoro es una vaquita. Ok, no malpiensen XD Imagínenselo tan sólo con orejas de vaca encima de su cráneo (además de las suyas), cuernitos, cola y el collar con campana de una vaca. Y ya está, sólo eso. Ah, y Zoro anda sin camisa. _

_Me baso obviamente en un doujin que por allí en la cuenta de tumblr de aech-fic. Pero como nadie me hizo el favor de traducírmelo no pude saber qué decían (igual la mayoría seguro eran gemidos XD) así que tampoco creo que haya posibilidad de plagiarle el guión al artista del doujin XD Y por allí encontré otro parecido hecho por otro círculo xD Aunque ese no lo leí ;w;_

_Hubo una vez un niñito al que le pusieron Eiichiro Oda. Ese niñito creció y creó One Piece. Por lo que One Piece le pertenece y no a mí, yo sólo estoy sacando de mi mente pervertida un relato erótico para divertirme._

_100% Universo Alterno._

_Por favor, ténganme algo de piedad. Estaba aburrida y ahora estoy avergonzada de esto, no por el lemon, sino porque siento que no me satisface la calidad con la que escribí esto. _

* * *

**Moo**

Se podía considerar que era otro día común. El cielo azul, las nubes con formas extrañas que la imaginación de la gente sólo podía definir, los pájaros cantando, las mariposas volando de flor en flor.

Todos estos elementos ignorantes de la terrible noticia que le había llegado a Monkey D. Luffy.

Sus brazos, suspendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, parecieron muertos. Pronto el resto de su cuerpo le imitó, con excepción de su mirada, que expresaba una enorme sorpresa y tristeza.

-Lo siento, Luffy-respondió Makino, observándolo con mucha pena-. La decisión ya ha sido tomada. Y tú sabes cuán testarudo es Shanks para cambiar de opinión...

-¡NO!-interrumpió, agarrándola por los hombros, aún incrédulo a sus palabras-. ¡Yo hablaré con él! ¡No es posible que le haga eso a Zoro! ¡Él aún... él aún... él...!-sus palabras fueron ahogadas por su enorme deseo de no llorar.

A Makino, siéndole imposible estar ajena a la aflicción del chico, lo rodeó con sus brazos, a modo de consuelo.

-Es posible que puedas convencerlo-tomó su rostro con sus manos, observándole maternalmente-. Quizá le dé otra oportunidad a Zoro si ve lo mucho que te preocupas por él-continuó.

Luffy sorbió sus mocos, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas.

Haría cualquier cosa para que no alejaran a Zoro de su lado.

* * *

Makino le abrió paso y Luffy entró a la inmensa casa que le pertenecía al famoso pelirrojo. Shanks era dueño de un enorme espacio destinado a la ganadería. Su buen nivel de vida dependía de los animales que criaba. Pese a su fortuna, Luffy sabía que era un buen hombre. Por eso le costaba creer que fuera capaz de...

Trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Ya había llegado a la estancia donde Akagami reposaba en el sofá, bebiendo tranquilamente sake. Pese a que no era la primera vez que entraba, Luffy no podía evitar posar sus ojos en cada objeto que le pareciera caro, elegante o interesante.

-Luffy-saludó, aunque esta vez sin su usual tono amigable. Sabía a qué venía el nieto de Garp.

-Shanks-lo recibió con la misma frialdad. El susodicho dejó su copa con licor en la mesa de centro, suspirando.

-Conoces mi política. Una vaca que no produce leche debe irse al matadero-se excusó-. Agradéceme que no sacrifiqué a Zoro apenas me enteré.

-¡Zoro aún es joven!-protestó-. ¡Él aún puede servirte, por favor...! Shanks...

-No lo mataré, ¿no te conformas con eso?-se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡NO! Tampoco puedo dejar que lo vendas a otro, él... Zoro es mi amigo! ¡No le hagas esto! Seguramente el idiota a quien se lo vendas lo maltratará, lo obligará a hacer trabajos muy pesados, y luego lo sacrifique!-su voz se había tornado un sollozo frustrado.

-¿Olvidas que soy tu jefe, Luffy?-retó-. Zoro es de mi propiedad hasta que Mihawk llegue, lo cual será mañana. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a trabajar antes de que olvide que somos amigos.

-¡Si fueras mi amigo no harías esto!-sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Al parecer estas palabras sí afectaron a Shanks. La habitación quedó reinada por el silencio tras esto. Como siempre, Luffy no se arrepentía de lo que decía.

-También es una decisión difícil, aunque no lo creas-rompió el silencio tras unos minutos de tensión.

-Dale una oportunidad, Shanks-rogó el pelinegro.

-No quiero discutir contigo, Luffy-suspiró Shanks, dando por cerrada la conversación. O eso creía.

-Si hago que Zoro produzca leche de nuevo, ¿podrá quedarse?-ofreció, con un aire serio.

Shanks lo miró detenidamente. Este hombre nunca se rendía. Pero, viéndolo por un lado, no tenía nada que perder.

-Claro que podrá-su mano viajó hasta el sake de nuevo-. Pero si no lo logra, abstente a las consecuencias-advirtió.

-No será necesario, ¡lo lograré!-denotó confianza en sí mismo-. ¡Ya lo verás, Shanks!-se apresuró a salir de allí, pero se detuvo-. ¡Ah, y gracias!

-No hay de qué-le dio un sorbo al vaso de sake, mientras Luffy abandonaba la casa y se dirigía al establo.

Makino, tras oír toda la charla, se le unió a Shanks, sentándose en el sofá opuesto.

-Espero que lo logre-murmuró, preocupada.

-A decir verdad, yo también-confesó el pelirrojo-. La verdad no comprendo cómo de la noche a la mañana mi mejor productor lácteo deja de dar leche... Es extraño-se sumergió en su pensamiento, dándole otro sorbo al sake.

* * *

Sus pasos ansiosos se detuvieron al estar frente a la puerta de madera pintada de verde. Zoro, al ser el productor más importante, se le concedió su propio establo para su comodidad. Un factor importante en la producción de leche era que Zoro estuviera lo más relajado posible.

Pensar en Zoro le trajo una enorme e involuntaria sonrisa a Luffy. Sería capaz de salvarlo. El imaginarse como el héroe de Zoro le daba una extraña satisfacción.

Salvaría a _su_ Zoro.

Su mano empujó la puerta con lentitud, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Sorprendentemente, el interior estaba apenas iluminado, pese a que afuera había un hermoso sol dando luz a todos los seres vivos e inertes.

-¿Zoro?-asomó su cabeza, y luego el resto de su cuerpo ingresó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encargándole la iluminación tenue a unas cuantas lámparas que había en cada esquina.

En la pared más alejada, recostado sobre un montón de heno y paja, se hallaba su adorado peliverde. Le llamó la atención no encontrarlo dormido. Sus ojos verdes observaban a la nada, y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Eso hasta que la voz de Luffy lo llamó de nuevo, alertándolo.

-¡Gyah!-soltó cuando notó a Luffy arrodillado a su lado, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-. ¡Luffy! Creí que e-estabas...

Su voz murió al notar que Luffy tenía en su mano una de las copas de la máquina de ordeño. Su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto que Luffy no ignoró.

-No te pongas testarudo ahora-hizo lo posible por no mencionar la condena que Shanks le había impuesto a Zoro. El peliverde no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Shanks con él. Y Luffy se encargaría de que Roronoa no se enterara de eso nunca, sólo lo estresaría innecesariamente. Era su deber hacer que Shanks se tragara sus palabras y perdonara a Zoro.

-No funcionará-argumentó como si eso fuera suficiente para disuadir a Luffy, sacudiendo su cabeza de tal forma que la campana de su collar tintineó-. Ya lo han intentado-se apoyó en sus codos, listo para huir.

-Pues yo lo lograré. Tienes que producir leche, Zoro, siempre lo has hecho-su mano apoyada en el pecho de Roronoa lo recostó con delicadeza, acariciándole el comienzo del cuello.

-¡P-pero ya no puedo!-protestó, cubriendo sus pezones con sus brazos cruzados.

-Sí puedes-intentó convencerlo-. Tú puedes cualquier cosa, Zoro.

De nuevo el aludido negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Luffy bufó. No quedaba otra. Sus manos apartaron los brazos de Zoro y, antes de que éste volviera a cruzarlos, colocó ambas copas de succión en cada pezón.

-¡GAH!-jadeó el peliverde, mientras Luffy lo sujetaba de los brazos para evitar que se las retirara. Sin embargo, sabiendo bien la gran antipatía de Zoro por esta actividad; pese a que era el mejor en esto, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la tersa piel, buscando que Zoro se tranquilizara.

Un gran alivio se tatuó en su cara al ver que ese gesto funcionó en Zoro, quien dejó de retorcerse y cedió.

Pasaron unos minutos en que sólo se escuchaban los gruñidos de incomodidad de Zoro para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de que Zoro no mentía. La máquina de ordeño no extraía nada.

Su mirada se ensombreció. Sus manos ni siquiera sintieron el retirar las copas del abusado pecho de Roronoa, quien se sorprendió ante la notable decepción que emanaba Luffy.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, tratando de que el otro volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Le disgustaba verlo tan negativo. No era como si fuera a morir por no producir leche, ¿o sí? Aún podía hacer el trabajo pesado, en eso también era bueno.

Zoro era tan ignorante a su situación...

-No te disculpes-contestó el de cabello azabache, colocando sus dedos entre la verde cabellera.

-Estás molesto-susurró Roronoa, bajando la mirada y palpándose el pecho lastimado. Luffy jamás lo había ordeñado antes, por lo que no conocía las medidas que debían ser tomadas para no lastimarlo.

Claro que estaba molesto. Consigo mismo, no con Zoro- Luffy había estado TAN seguro de que sería algo distinto con él, que las cosas saldrían de acuerdo a lo planeado...

Olvidó que nada ocurre como lo planeas.

Respondió a la suposición del peliverde con un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo aún más a Zoro. Su rostro sintió el calor del pecho de Luffy, y a sus dedos acariciar con necesidad su suave cabello, teniendo cuidado con los pequeños cuernos en formación.

-Está bien-susurró más para sí mismo que para Zoro, mientras ambos volvían a recostarse en el heno, esta vez con Luffy al lado del "cabeza de marimo", como solía apodarle Sanji, el cocinero, a Roronoa cada vez que peleaban porque éste último no quería prestarse a darle el ingrediente lácteo para algunos postres.

No quería perder a Zoro...

Sus manos lo atrajeron más, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello verde. Zoro aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna: el abrazo repentino lo dejó atónito. Luffy nunca había sido _así _de amigable con él. Le había dado abrazos, claro, pero éste era distinto: Luffy lo sujetaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Había _pasión_ en este abrazo. Estaba confundido; quería zafarse de él y pedirle una explicación a su comportamiento... y a la vez no quería que lo soltase. Se sentía tan bien, a salvo de todo peligro, feliz...

Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron al pecho del pelinegro, correspondiendo a su modo. Su cola se agitó y sus orejas manchadas descendieron al nivel de su cráneo.

-No te vayas, Zoro-susurró más alto de lo que debía.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte-gruñó, sin saber a lo que en realidad se refería Luffy. El pelinegro odiaba tener que ocultarle la verdad, sobretodo en este momento.

Zoro y él habían sido amigos desde que Luffy llegó a trabajar para Shanks, por recomendación de su hermano Ace. Pese a su naturaleza amigable, al ver a Zoro por primera vez se sintió atraído hacia su personalidad tan solitaria. Quería hacerse amigo suyo también, no soportaba verlo solo. Con el tiempo logró su cometido, cada vez que terminaba sus labores se dirigía a visitarlo o a observarlo mientras lo ordeñaba Nami.

No era sino hasta hacía unos meses en que se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía hacia Zoro. Estaba enamorado. Y no había objeción: verlo sonreír le cautivaba de la cabeza a los pies, pues él se reconocía como la razón. Cuando lo veía empapado en sudor sentía que su rostro enrojecía y que quería pasar su boca por ese pecho siempre al descubierto, sólo para verlo disfrutar de aquello. Cuando lo veía triste lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo hasta alejar toda la aflicción del peliverde. Cuando lo veía dormir ansiaba con estar en sus sueños, así como Roronoa estaba en los suyos.

No había duda: estaba enamorado de Zoro.

Si no se lo decía era porque, en primer lugar, temía que Zoro no correspondiera, y terminar llenándolo de inseguridad y ansiedad, lo que no era nada favorable para su producción de leche. Además, no podría soportar tener que distanciarse de Zoro por culpa de eso. Sentiría una carga de conciencia por el resto de su vida.

Bueno, ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso. Zoro había dejado de producir leche. Si nadie allá arriba se apiadaba de él, esa era la última vez que lo vería.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Zoro-llamó al adolescente que se había sumergido por completo en la agradable sensación del abrazo, pero por suerte aún no se había dormido.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró sin abrir los ojos pero atento a las palabras de Luffy. El pelinegro tragó saliva.

-Mírame-pidió. Zoro así lo hizo, siendo su rostro sujetado entre las manos de Luffy con delicadeza, sus ojos negros observando con intensidad las orbes verdes de Zoro-. ¿Sabes por qué ya no produces leche?

Negó con la cabeza. Luffy suspiró mentalmente.

-¿Qué harías si... hoy fuera tu último día en la granja de Shanks?-esa pregunta sí que sorprendió a Zoro, quien tardó un buen rato en asimilarla.

-¿Pero... a dónde iría?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-Imaginemos que... vas donde Mihawk-esa frase tuvo un efecto en Zoro similar al de un niño al que le cuentan una historia de terror.

-¿Mihawk? ¿Dracule Mihawk?

-Lo conoces, ¿no?

-Sí... me da algo de miedo-admitió, buscando ocultar su vergüenza en el pecho de Luffy-. Pero, si me fuera, supongo que...-alzó la vista, pensativo. Luffy lo adoró-. Me despediría de todos y me resignaría... No ganaría nada huyendo o luchando contra lo que me depara la vida-resopló, acurrucándose en el pecho de Luffy de nuevo-. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es muy extraño...

-Zoro... prométeme que nunca te irás-quería oírlo de sus labios, aunque supiera que era mentira.

-¿Huh?-el rostro del mencionado claramente expresaba confusión.

-¡Prométemelo!-su voz se deformó en un sollozo provocado por el inmenso nudo en su garganta. Zoro no soportó oírlo de esa manera y accedió.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Nunca me iré, Luffy!-ni bien acabó de decir esto sus labios fueron invadidos por los del joven que se colocó encima suyo. Su cuerpo se desconectó de su mente en este instante, mientras que el aire en sus pulmones era retenido. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras el cuerpo de Luffy se apoyaba en el suyo.

No había palabra exacta para describir ese momento. Los labios de Luffy hacían presión sobre los suyos y los saboreaban en un casto beso.

Su primer beso.

Sintió una ola de calor acumularse en su rostro, sobretodo en sus mejillas. Sus párpados se cerraron fuertemente en un vano intento de espabilarse. Grave error, pues en ese instante los labios del pelinegro volvieron a moverse, transmitiéndole una sensación aterradoramente agradable. Sus sentidos se nublaron y su cuerpo se relajó, permitiéndose disfrutar de ese paraíso encontrado en la unión de sus bocas.

Luffy maldijo la falta de aire que obligó a que se separaran. Al parecer Zoro era el que más necesitaba vaciar sus pulmones. El pelinegro se permitió observar los frutos de su acción. El peliverde bajo él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, jadeaba con parsimonia, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Realmente irresistible.

Su mano acarició su mejilla, juntó su frente con la de Roronoa, mirándolo con adoración. Lo sabía, le había gustado.

Probar esos labios exquisitos le había aliviado tanto su preocupación. Una enorme sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

El peliverde, por su parte, era un océano de confusión. Un simple ósculo le había dado un vuelco a su mundo. El calor en su rostro no desaparecía, pero a medida en que pasaban los segundos y esos ojos negros le observaban amorosamente, sus sentidos se recuperaron del atontamiento.

Sin poderlo evitar, su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza y el rubor en sus pómulos aumentó considerablemente. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, con timidez y pena. Luffy soltó una risita.

-Shishishi-se apoyó en los codos para no incomodar a Zoro. No podía evitar encantarse con cada gesto que hiciera el peliverde.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-gimió, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo de frente.

-Siempre quise hacerlo-se encogió de hombros ante su simple respuesta, aún sonriendo-. ¿No te gustó?-fingió un puchero. Sabía la respuesta, el cuerpo de Zoro hablaba por sí solo. Su cola aún se movía.

El peliverde se sonrojó más. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responderle? Todo fue tan rápido...

-¿P-puedes hacer eso... de nuevo?-pidió, tragándose su orgullo. Quería continuar. Como sus ojos verdes evitaban encontrarse con Luffy, no vio la alegría que sus palabras provocaron en el pelinegro.

Las manos de Luffy retiraron con suavidad las de Zoro, que cubrían su rostro. Repitió el procedimiento anterior, repartiendo pequeños besos en su frente, mejillas, nariz y comisura de sus labios. Zoro cerró los ojos, reprimiendo cualquier sonido. Luffy se detuvo de repente.

-Recuéstate sobre la pared-recomendó, alzándolo por los hombros-. Estarás más cómodo.

Zoro así lo hizo, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del pelinegro. Luffy reanudó su labor. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, esta vez de una manera más calmada, sincronizando cada movimiento, tomándose su tiempo para conocerse. Luffy no tardó demasiado en volverse adicto a esa boca tan tímida, inexperta y pasiva, contraria a la personalidad del peliverde. Ansiaba más.

Una lengua traviesa jugueteó con su labio inferior, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en Zoro. Pedía permiso para ingresar en esa húmeda cavidad. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a intentar, esta vez mordisqueando. Sirvió esta vez, pues Zoro dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, permitiéndole a Luffy introducir su lengua.

-¡Mmh!-protestó apagadamente ante la intrusión.

El húmedo músculo se encontró con el de Zoro, enviando ondas de placer a ambos. La lengua de Luffy exploraba ansiosamente cada rincón, haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar. La cola de Zoro se meneaba con la misma emoción, levantando algo de heno.

Llegó el momento de separarse, tan sólo dejando un hilo de saliva como unión. Ambos jóvenes jadeaban con intensidad.

Pero Luffy no se detuvo allí. Mientras Zoro se recuperaba, su propia boca empezó a divertirse con su oreja izquierda, haciendo que sus tres pendientes tintinearan los unos con los otros. Sus labios luego bajaron hasta su quijada, acariciando su mandíbula y luego deteniéndose en su cuello. Ese enorme y grueso collar le impedía bastantes cosas. Se lo retiró rápidamente, lanzándolo lejos y provocando ruido con la campana que tenía atada.

Zoro no pudo retener un gemido al sentir esa boca hambrienta atacar libremente la piel de su cuello. Mordiscos, lamidas, y succiones eran ejercidas con vehemencia y deseo.

-¡Gyah! ¡Lu- Luffy!-lo alejó, recordándole que no podía permitirse ser tan brusco. Eran experiencias tan nuevas, tan extrañas, pero si Luffy se dejaba llevar serían todo menos placenteras para Zoro.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, acariciando de nuevo esa cabellera verde y depositando otro beso casto en su frente-. ¡Es que eres demasiado irresistible, Zoro!-se defendió, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en el peliverde, que sin poderlo evitar meneó la cola de nuevo e irguió las orejas manchadas.

-I-idiota-balbuceó, avergonzado de sus propias reacciones. Luffy sonrió de nuevo.

Volvió a repartir besos en su cuello, haciendo succión a veces y dejando chupetones de color purpúreo, marcándolo como suyo y provocando que salieran más deliciosos gemidos de la boca del peliverde. Esa voz, ahora corrompida por el deseo, era música para los oídos de Luffy.

En este proceso fue descendiendo hacia su pecho, iba a ocuparse de los rosados botones que se hallaban erectos, pero al tocar uno de ellos con su pulgar lo notó húmedo.

Le fue imposible reprimir su sorpresa.

-¡Zoro, mira!-en su voz se notaba una alegría nunca antes vista por Zoro. Era como si Luffy viera que Zoro se salvara de morir. El peliverde abrió los ojos anteriormente cerrados debido al placer.

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Soy una vaca, duh-replicó el peliverde, sin entender la alegría inmensa del otro.

En sus pezones asomaban unas gotas de líquido blanquecino.

-¡Ya puedes producir leche!-lo abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza. Llenó su rostro de besos como si Zoro hubiera hecho el mejor descubrimiento del mundo. Claro que estaba confundido el peliverde.

Pero se había salvado. Luffy ya saboreaba su éxito y la cara que pondría Shanks al enterarse.

-¡Ya, Luffy, suéltame!-se retorció sin éxito, cada vez más incómodo con la enorme muestra de cariño.

-¡No quiero, te amo!-exclamó irradiando felicidad, paralizando al peliverde por completo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?-. ¡Te amo, Zoro!-lo sujetó del rostro de nuevo, eufórico. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, besándose con pasión y separándose al poco rato.

-Ah...-gimió sin poder evitarlo. Luffy le volvió a sonreír, esta vez señalando a su cola. Roronoa no supo cómo ocultar su vergüenza al notar a su apéndice menearse con entusiasmo.

-Zoro está feliz, ¿No?-sus manos dejaron de sujetar su cintura y pasaron a acariciar su pecho. En su rostro se representaba el deseo de escuchar más y más fuertes gemidos del peliverde. La lengua de Luffy pasó por sus propios labios.

-¡Luffy! ¡N-no hagas eso!-protestó, para su pesar y enojo, sin sonar como esperaba. Lanzó un jadeo al sentir ambos pulgares en cada pezón humedecido por gotas de leche-. ¡A-ah!

El rostro de Zoro parecía un horno encendido cuando Luffy reemplazó su mano y colocó su lengua, saboreando el dulce líquido lácteo. Su mano libre acariciaba en círculos en el pezón derecho.

-Mmmm~-ronroneó Luffy, volviendo a pasar su lengua por sus labios-. Eres delicioso, Zoro~

El aludido estaba demasiado perplejo para responder a su sensual halago. Luffy continuó, depositando un suave beso encima de su garganta y regresando a abusar de su pecho de nuevo, dejando marcas violáceas en la tersa piel bronceada. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la enorme cicatriz que le surcaba el pecho, producto de un accidente cuando era niño, provocándole un leve escalofrío a Zoro.

-¿...Me permites, Zoro?-no esperó a una respuesta del nombrado. Sus labios rodearon el pezón izquierdo, haciendo una ligera succión. Un fuerte gemido de protesta y sorpresa brotó de la boca de Zoro. Sus manos rápidamente se aferraron al cabello de Luffy, enredando sus delgados dedos en las hebras azabaches.

-Ah...-jadeó, recuperándose del pequeño shock y acostumbrándose a la boca y dedos que jugueteaban con su pecho sin vergüenza alguna. El calor en su rostro era casi insoportable, y en su bajo vientre no era distinto. Su alivio no duró mucho, pues en un ligero movimiento Luffy lo volvió a recostar sobre el heno, y en esa transición su rodilla por accidente rozó la entrepierna del pelinegro, llamando la atención de este.

Sus ojos negros lo observaron por un momento, antes de que una chispa se encendiera en la mente del chico del sombrero de paja. Su rostro fue surcado por una sonrisa traviesa, a la que Zoro no sabía si temer o adorar.

Otro gemido fue liberado cuando Luffy rozó a propósito su ingle contra la del peliverde. El contacto era terriblemente cálido y duro. Sintió la mano derecha de Luffy descender por su abdomen, hasta llegar a esa zona tan privada para él, apretando levemente por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

-¡Gwaah~!-sus manos abandonaron el cabello de Luffy y regresaron a su rostro, cubriéndolo por la vergüenza natural que sentía al dejarle hacer algo tan íntimo.

-¿Y si te ordeño de nuevo, Zoro?-susurró seductoramente, haciendo notorio el doble sentido de su oración. Zoro tembló al sentir ambas manos agarrando la orilla de sus pantalones negros, ansiosas por retirárselos. Luffy empezaba a considerar la ropa un enorme estorbo.

Zoro contuvo la respiración a medida que le despojaban del último pedazo de ropa que le quedaba, dejándolo a merced del hombre próximo a él. No podía, ni en sus más remotos sueños, imaginarse en una situación semejante, y menos con Luffy.

Soltó todo el aire contenido al sentir los dedos cálidos de Luffy alrededor de su miembro, haciendo una leve presión y endureciéndose. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando aguantar esa repentina ola de placer, soltando otro suspiro lujurioso que enloquecía de a pocos al pelinegro encima suyo.

Los dedos de Luffy acariciaban frenéticamente la longitud, formando círculos en la piel. Debido a que Zoro mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no vio cuando la boca de Luffy también aprovechó para intervenir en su estimulación, envolviendo la punta con sus labios.

-¡AAHH!-sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, inundados por la sorpresa. Intentó incorporarse, siendo detenido por la mano de Luffy en su pecho.

-Relájate, se sentirá bien...-imploró con dulzura-. Déjame hacerte sentir bien, Zoro...

Frente a ese tono de voz aterciopelado y amoroso, sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, dejándose hacer y volviendo a recostarse en el heno. Dio otro suspiro resignado y le permitió a Luffy continuar.

Gemidos y jadeos apagados resonaron en el establo a medida que la lengua y manos -sorprendentemente- expertas lo poseían, estrujaban y hacían vibrar en su garganta al erecto miembro, llevando a Zoro al límite.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de Zoro al llegar a su primer orgasmo, derramando su esencia en la boca de su ahora amante, quien no tuvo problemas para tragarlo.

-... Delicioso-jadeó el pelinegro, sonriéndole lascivamente-. Aunque...-dijo entrecortadamente-, ésta leche es salada, la de arriba era dulce-se apoyó en sus manos, volviéndose a colocar al nivel del rostro del peliverde.

Zoro podría haber esperado ese tipo de comparaciones de Sanji, lo de Luffy. Ese lado pervertido... era nuevo, así como las sensaciones que le brindaba.

Otro beso interrumpió sus pensamientos y jadeos, sintiendo la lengua de Luffy invadirle de nuevo, así como el sabor de su esperma. El pelinegro tenía razón, era salado. Su colita volvió a moverse, irradiando la emoción que Zoro intentaba ocultar con vergüenza. Otra risita escapó de la boca de Luffy al notarlo.

-¡Te gustó, te gustó!-alardeó su "hazaña". El rostro del peliverde había alcanzado el sonrojo máximo.

-¡Idiota!-protestó, abochornado. Luffy sólo se siguió riendo. Roronoa por poco olvida lo que estaban haciendo de no ser que Luffy volvió a rozar sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo ver que la erección bajo la tela de su pantalón ya había esperado suficiente.

-¿Listo para lo que sigue?-preguntó mientras sus dedos recolectaban el semen esparcido entre el pecho de la vaca y su camiseta.

-Eh...-sus verdes ojos observaron con duda a los de Luffy. Antes de siquiera poder responderle mejor, un dedo húmedo acarició su entrada-. ¡Ah!-se estremeció ante el contacto. Obviamente pedía permiso, al permanecer allí y no ingresar. Y a la vez... lo incitaba acariciando en círculos ese lugar tan privado.

_¡Maldito idiota!_, pensó el peliverde, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Si quieres podemos dejarlo-ofreció, con un deje de desilusión que se notaba a todas luces. ¡Lo hacía a propósito!-, o podemos continuar, pero...

-¡¿P-pero qué?!-gruñó, fastidiado por esos dedos traviesos que lo volvían loco.

-Si seguimos, a partir de ahora, no me voy a detener, aunque grites o me golpees o venga Shanks a detenerme-en su mirada no había rastro de broma. Hablaba en serio y Zoro no supo interpretarlo como una advertencia o una amenaza.

Los dedos en su entrada y la erección de Luffy frotándose contra la suya le recordaban que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidirse.

¿Quería...?

¿Entregarse...?

¿A Luffy?

Era su mejor amigo... De hecho su primer amigo desde que fue transferido a manos de Shanks.

Nami, la chica que se ocupaba de ordeñarlo, era amable y todo, pero si Zoro se resistía algún día a ser ordeñado ella le hacía ver que no eran amigos y que cumpliría su trabajo a como dé lugar.

Con Sanji, el encargado de alimentarlo, mantenía una relación amistad-odio. Las riñas entre ambos no eran noticia en la alquería. Zoro se quejaba de la comida, Sanji le criticaba el color de su cabello, Zoro hacía lo mismo con su inusual ceja, Sanji le replicaba: "¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de alga?", Zoro le recordaba su pésima vida amorosa, y antes de que Sanji amenazase con marcarlo con hierro caliente, llegaba Shanks a poner calma a las cosas. Claro que el ganador terminaba siendo Zoro, pues de inmediato Shanks se ponía a recriminar al rubio por el estrés causado hacia su vaca más preciada. Sanji se disculpaba a regañadientes, cambiaba la comida y se retiraba, bufando maldiciones hasta volver a ver a su amada Nami.

Robin y Chopper, sus veterinarios, apenas venían a visitarlo una vez al mes, hacerle chequeos médicos, charlar un poco sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia, etc.

Y Shanks... con el pelirrojo se sentía una posesión. No podía evitarlo, y eso que Akagami era el segundo (después de Luffy) en hacerle mejor compañía, el que conocía en que zona de sus orejas debía rascar para ganarse una meneada de cola, el que le había regalado su cencerro y le había enseñado a mantenerlo en buen estado, etc. Pese a estas atenciones, siempre le pareció que Shanks lo veía más como algo para ganar dinero, y que le ocultaba muchas cosas con respecto a las otras vacas y por eso lo tenía tan aislado.

Volviendo a Luffy... con él... sentía que Nami no podría ordeñarlo sin que Luffy estuviera a su lado para hacerle una compañía más agradable, que quizá había algo más en la vida que producir leche para Shanks.  
Disfrutaba su compañía. Demasiado. Tanto que a veces se preguntaba qué sentía en realidad por el pelinegro. Claro que siempre un pensamiento revoloteaba en su cabeza y le rompía las esperanzas.

_Yo no conozco a Luffy más allá de este establo._

Era una triste y dolorosa verdad. Quizá Luffy tuviera novia, eso no era imposible. El chico era amigable y simpático a más no poder, capaz de derretir hasta al más frío. Tenía tanto en común con Shanks, a excepción de que Luffy lo veía como un amigo sin fines de lucro. Eso le encantaba sobremanera. Era la primera vez que alguien se ofrecía a ser su amigo y no porque le tuvieran miedo a Shanks y hubieran sido obligados. Había plena sinceridad en los sentimientos de Luffy.

Y justo en el momento en que éste se le declaró... no supo cómo describirlo exactamente, pero le pareció que todas sus dudas fueron eliminadas de este mundo. Luffy siempre le fue sincero. Claro, quizá sea capaz de ocultarle ciertas cosas por motivos de "estrés", pero mentirle... nunca.

Luffy lo amaba. No importaba nada más.

Se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro y asintió.

-Te amo, Luf...-no pudo terminar su oración pues los labios de Luffy cubrieron los suyos en el mejor beso de todos los anteriores. Este lo tenía todo: amor, felicidad, pasión, entrega, confianza, agradecimiento... todo. En medio de esa unión, un dedo se atrevió a ingresar, estremeciéndolo. Dolía un poco, pero logró acostumbrarse rápido a los movimientos y a disfrutar el cálido y húmedo contacto. Pronto otro dedo se le unió, trabajando juntos para prepararlo y dilatarlo lo más posible. Al sentir un tercer dedo su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar, debido a su respiración agitada. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la voz de Luffy que le alentaba en susurros a resistir un poco más.

Con cuidado procedió a retirarlos, no pudiendo aguantar más esos jadeos sensuales que no hacían más que excitarlo. Un pequeño gemido escapó del peliverde sin que éste pudiera evitarlo. Otro beso fue depositado en su cuello, haciendo que volviese su atención a Luffy. El pelinegro ya se había bajado los pantalones y ropa interior hasta sus rodillas, revelando su necesitado miembro erecto. Zoro tragó saliva. Podía imaginarse lo que sucedería a continuación. Luffy ya no se detendría, se lo había advertido y Zoro no era alguien que se arrepintiese de sus decisiones.

Las manos de Luffy sujetaron sus muslos, separando sus piernas y colocándolas encima de su hombros para tener mejor acceso. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Buscaban algún rastro de duda en Zoro. Éste último le observó un poco ofuscado.

-¿Podrías dejar... de preocuparte por mí... de esa manera? No soy... ninguna... muñeca de porcelana-dijo entrecortadamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La mano de Luffy se posó sobre su cabeza, juntando su frente con la suya y mirándolo con intensidad.

-Para mí eres mucho más que eso... Nunca me lo perdonaría si te lastimo-declaró.

-Dijiste que no te detendrías...-bufó.

-No me detendré, pero no quiero hacerte daño-explicó, sin añadir más y colocando la punta de su miembro que goteaba presemen en la superficie de la entrada lubricada de Zoro, sacándole otro jadeo de sorpresa. El peliverde no tardó en tensarse, volviendo a aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de Luffy y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Su cola temblaba.

-Relájate-le susurró de nuevo, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me va a doler-eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sólo si es tu primera vez-bromeó. Claro que conocía muy bien que Zoro era virgen. Shanks se lo había revelado en alguna de sus conversaciones causadas por el alcohol.

-Idiota-le volvió a gruñir, causándole una risita al pelinegro. Le encantaba sacar ese lado entre amigable y amargado de Zoro.

-Tendré cuidado-prometió. Zoro volvió a contener la respiración al sentir la longitud de Luffy abrirse paso entre las estrechas paredes. Sí, tenía razón. Dolía horrible. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el pelinegro logró introducirlo todo. Suspiró pesadamente, luchando contra unas pequeñas lágrimas que querían resbalar por sus mejillas. Su compañero se encargó de hacerlas desaparecer, esparciendo comprensivos besos en su rostro.

Cuando Luffy vio que Zoro ya se había acostumbrado a la intrusión, avisó:

-Voy a moverme-como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento del peliverde, quien volvió a contener la respiración.

Lentamente sacó su miembro, dejando sólo la punta en el interior, y embistió con la misma lentitud. No sabía por qué, pero le fascinaba el hecho de ser la primera vez de su amigo. Desflorarlo, pese a que también era su primera vez. La voz de Zoro volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Qué... esperas... muévete-un ligero movimiento de caderas y una voz suplicante eran más que suficientes para enloquecer al pelinegro encima suyo, quien gustoso obedeció, inaugurando un vaivén moderado.

-Es que eres muy estrecho-le coqueteó medio en broma, medio en serio. El otro bufó.

Durante todo ese momento el establo fue llenado de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de ambas partes. Sobretodo Zoro, quien en el momento en que Luffy alcanzó su próstata empezó a ponerse ruidoso.

-¡L-luffy! ¡Allí!-expresó con la mente nublada por el placer repentino. El aludido no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Sus embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y fuertes, tocando el punto sensible de Zoro más de una vez y escuchando deliciosos gemidos en recompensa.

Pronto veían el clímax llegar. Luffy notó que la mano de Zoro ya empezaba a ocuparse de su propia erección otra vez, mientras que la otra dejaba de aferrarse a su cuello y procedía a jugar con su húmedo pecho. Definitivamente era una imagen que la mente de Luffy no podía soportar por mucho. Las manos que sujetaban las caderas del peliverde abandonaron su labor y alejaron las manos de Zoro, sujetando sus muñecas.

-Déjame a mí-jadeó, lamiendo su pecho con deseo irrefrenable. Zoro no se lo negó, entregándose a las sensaciones placenteras que le brindaba el pelinegro, quien continuaba embistiendo con fuerza y ahora también masturbaba su miembro sin clemencia.

Tan sólo le tomó unos minutos a Zoro alcanzar su segundo orgasmo, lanzando el gemido más fuerte hasta ese momento. Antes de que se volviera más ruidoso, los labios de Luffy ocuparon los suyos a modo de mordaza.

Tras su clímax, las paredes de la entrada de Zoro se habían estrechado, tan sólo permitiéndole al pelinegro otro par de empujes antes de también venirse dentro suyo. Un gran suspiro escapó del peliverde al sentir el cálido fluido llenar su interior. Luffy colapsó en su pecho, jadeando exhausto. Zoro no estaba distinto. El heno donde reposaban era un desastre, si la nariz no tan desarrollada de Luffy en comparación con la de Zoro podía detectar el olor a sexo. Con lentitud retiró su miembro, separándose y colocándose al costado del peliverde, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Buena vaquita, buena vaquita-canturreó con voz apenas audible, acariciando sus orejas amorosamente y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna. Zoro sólo movió la cola, correspondiéndole a su manera, antes de que sus párpados se sintieran demasiado pesados y se dejase llevar por Morfeo.

Pasaron un buen rato descansando, hasta que Luffy recordó a lo que había venido originalmente.

-¡Eh, Zoro!-todo su cansancio se disipó, incorporándose y sacudiéndole el hombro a Zoro con una mano y con la otra se acomodaba torpemente los pantalones-. ¡Tenía que ordeñarte! ¡Vamos, Zoro, despierta! ¡Zoro!-insistió con su típico tono infantil, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el aludido, que roncaba plácidamente.

-Zoro...-hizo un puchero.

* * *

Lo que menos se esperaba un Shanks con resaca era la pomposa entrada de Luffy a su casa, y menos que éste le depositara una botella con leche hasta el tope, haciendo un ruido que a sus oídos víctimas del alcohol les pareció un alboroto infernal.

Sin embargo, al ver de qué se trataba, su resaca fue mandada al diablo. Sus ojos no podían expresar mayor sorpresa y alivio al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Luffy.

-A mí no me engañas, esto no puede...-expresó incrédulo, sujetando el recipiente y acercándolo a su rostro. Su olfato captó el aroma único de la leche de Roronoa Zoro, y con tan sólo un sorbo identificó el sabor. Sí, era de Zoro-. Guau, ¿Cómo lo hiciste Luffy? ¿Te dijo por qué no podía dar leche?-se incorporó de su sofá, dirigiéndose a felicitar a su empleado con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Si te lo digo tendrías que dejarme a mí ser el que ordeñe a Zoro-condicionó, astuto.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Le has salvado la vida a mi mejor vaca-se rindió al instante.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la boca de Luffy, mientras Makino y el resto de trabajadores curiosos se acercaba a oír su secreto.

-Pues... Alguien le dio sake a Zoro-hizo énfasis en el "alguien".

Todas las miradas se posaron en Sanji, el encargado de alimentar al ganado.

-¡¿TÚ LE DISTE SAKE A LA VACA?!-se horrorizó la mayoría, entre ellos Shanks y Nami, quienes a su manera parecían echar humo.

-¡Por tu culpa lo golpeé por primera vez desde que nos conocemos! ¡Seguramente ahora me odia y ni siquiera era su culpa!-le recriminó Nami, entre afligida y enojada.

-¡Por tu culpa casi lo mando a algo peor que el matadero!-añadió Shanks-. ¡Mihawk es un pervertido que podría haberse aprovechado del pobrecito!-hizo un puchero similar a los de Luffy.

-¡Nami-swan, no llores, lo hice por una razón noble!-se defendió como pudo el también cocinero.

-Explícate-ordenó Shanks.

-Creí que era su último día en este lugar, ya sea vivo o muerto... él siempre se quejaba de mi comida porque no tenía sake, ¡aunque nunca probó una gota en su vida, ese marimo estúpido quería sake! ¡Y...!

-Ya veo... querías darle un regalo de despedida-señaló Shanks, mientras que el resto del personal se moría de risa. Quién se hubiera imaginado eso de Sanji...

El rubio casi estalla de la vergüenza. Ningún argumento le serviría en su defensa.

Pero quien mejor reía en esa escena era Luffy.

Lo del sake era verdad, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la producción de leche. De hecho, en esos momentos Zoro recién podía darse el placer de saborear la bebida alcohólica por primera vez en su vida.

Resulta que mientras Luffy lo ordeñaba tras el acto sexual, Zoro le había confesado que ese mismo día se había puesto a pensar en _él_. Lo hacía siempre, pero esta vez se estaba luchando por convencerse de olvidarse de él, que sería inútil. Se había puesto tanta carga emocional, tanta depresión a sí mismo que terminó por afectar sus funciones biológicas.

Pero ahora que Luffy y él se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, se habían confesado sus sentimientos, ya no quedaba duda en su corazón- excepto la de a dónde van las vacas que ya no producen leche, pero eso...

Es otra historia.

* * *

**Y... FIN.**

**Ted: Pervertida, maldita pervertida! *le tira almohadas***

**Klaus: Tú bien que te la pasaste viendo lo que hacía xD**

**Ted: Idiota, pervertida, no tienes perdón! Le diré a tu vieja!**

**Klaus: Yo le diré a la tuya sobre tu disco duro lleno de hentai!**

**Ted: :okay:**

**Klaus: :fuckyea: **


End file.
